


looking after his own business

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Cages, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship my ass, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Vampire Sex, Vampires, also a vampire, kind of, like duh, lol, minor nosebleeds, sort of, unrealistic use, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It might have been annoying if he didn’t now have something more interesting to think about than faceless guys and muscly arms.The ‘hot broody neighbor guy’ will do nicely.Picturing him washing his car proper out in his driveway, maybe getting himself so wet he’d need to take off his shirt, and then catch Credence looking only to aim the hose at him, and pull him in for a kiss, like they’d been caught in a rainstorm and-"





	looking after his own business

**Author's Note:**

> heres some more vamp!graves and human!cree b/c i have no talent lately for anything but pwp

Removed for publication elsewhere


End file.
